


Summer Heat

by definitelynotcanon (orphan_account)



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki smut, Smut, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/definitelynotcanon
Summary: You and Loki turn up the heat in an indoor pool.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki x Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Summer Heat

“Come on, Loki, are you seriously not going to get in the pool? You’re really just going to let me have all the fun?”  
You waded into the cool water, turning to look at your god of mischief with a questioning expression. Your voice echoed slightly from the big space that only Loki and yourself filled.  
Loki stood with his hands clasped in front of him, gazing at you in a way that made it a little hard to breathe.  
“I enjoy watching you too much.”  
If anyone else had said that you would be absolutely creeped out, but when it came from Loki a thrill ran up your spine.   
You lowered the rest of your body into the water, swimming to the edge of the indoor pool.   
You folded your arms on the slick flooring that surrounded the pool, looking up at Loki with an adoring smile.   
You wanted him in here with you, yearning to pull him close and feel his warm body contrast against the cold water.   
Your voice took on a sultry tone as you came up with an idea. “Have I ever told you hot you are?”  
Intrigued, Loki squatted down in front of you to look into your eyes and you glanced down at his lips.   
“So much so that...” you trailed off, leaning up slowly to brush your lips against his.   
You whispered, “I think you need to cool off.” Before he had time to react, you pulled him into the water. He fell in beside you, and while he was under you tried to swim away.   
Your efforts were futile as Loki emerged from the water quickly and wrapped his arms around you, your back to his chest.   
His voice held a teasing and dangerous tinge, and you had to bite your lip to keep from moaning at the sudden arousal that filled you. “That was a very bad thing you did, Y/N.”   
His breath against your neck sent tingles down your spine and without thinking, you tilted your head to give him full access.  
“My naughty girl... whatever am I going to do with you?” He placed a kiss just behind your ear and you reflexively made a small noise in the back of your throat.   
He continued with his torture of sweet, sensual kisses down your neck until he reached the skin where your neck and shoulder meet. He planted a hot, open mouthed kiss there and a wave of heat ran through you. Loki’s arms were around your stomach, holding you tightly against him, and you couldn’t get away even if you wanted to. Water from his hair dripped onto your collarbone and trailed down the space between your breasts, disappearing as it found its way part the material of your swim top.  
Your eyes closed and you sounded breathless from lust as you said, “Whatever you want, my king.”   
A deep rumble came from Loki’s chest as he emitted a sound very close to a growl. Loki knew the effect he had on you when he touched you, and you knew the effect you had on him when you called him that.  
His voice was mumbled as he pressed his lips against your skin again, and it seemed like you were on fire everywhere he touched you. “I want all of you-here, now.” It was a statement but was also a question; Loki would never do anything you didn’t want him to.   
Your reached your hand behind you to hold the back of his head, leaning your own head against his shoulder so you could see his face.   
“Loki, I’m yours. Tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it.” Your voice was strained as your legs quivered in anticipation, desire and nerves mixing together to form a knot in your stomach.  
Your eye closed again as he leaned in to capture your lips in a kiss that made you melt. Your knees buckled, and if Loki hadn’t have been holding you up, your legs would have given out and you would have sank down into the water.  
Your body pressed further into his as he deepened the kiss, and your hand curled into his wet hair as flames raged in your stomach.   
Loki pulled away, saying, “The things you do to me, Y/N. Just one look and you have me enamored, just one word and you’ve captivated me. Just one touch and..”   
You felt for yourself just what he meant, and you lowered your hand to turn in his firm grip. Your chest was close enough to his that you could feel the warmth and you looked into his eyes as you ran your hands up his arms, feeling the taut muscles and smooth skin there. You trailed your fingers over his shoulders, moving them down across his chest and stomach. Loki flinched reflexively as you reached the place just above his hips, and you pushed your hands under his shirt to feel the his skin. Loki’s eyes darkened as you pushed the wet, clingy shirt up over his chest. You spoke softly, “This needs to go.”   
He reluctantly removed his hold on you to take the shirt off completely, tossing it to the outside of the pool without ever looking away from you.   
“Loki..” Your voice was so low that Loki almost didn’t hear you, and he cupped your face in his hand, running his thumb across your cheek.  
“Yes, love?”   
There was an intense magnetism between you, and your voice was almost desperate with need as you said his name again like a cry for mercy, “Loki.”  
You put your hand over his and moved it slowly down, down your neck, breasts, and stomach. You moved his hand around your side to your back, and you pressed yourself closer, your nipples poking through the thin fabric of your top and brushing against the bare skin of Loki’s chest.   
Loki apparently needed you as much as you needed him because he bent slightly down and placed his hands on the back of your thighs just below your butt, pulling your legs to hook around his waist at the same time that he slid further down into the water. You quickly removed your swim top, Loki swallowing at the sight of your breasts. Loki kissed down your chest, and you pulled him up at the end of your cleavage to pour your passion and desire into his lips. You wrapped your arms around his neck, shifting your body so that your bare chest and hips were flush against him. You could feel his bulge pressed against your heat, and you let out a moan at the feeling of him rubbing against you as he pressed you into the edge of the pool.   
You never wanted these feelings to end, never wanted your body to be separate from his ever again.   
You gasped as Loki’s hands went up to your butt and squeezed before he started pulling down your swimsuit bottoms. Loki took your slightly parted lips as an advantage and kiss you open mouthed, hot and sensual as Loki’s fingers trailed back up to your core.  
Your body jolted as Loki’s fingers rubbed against your sensitive folds, and you actually whimpered into the kiss when he teased you by circling your clit.  
Loki pulled his head back slightly and your shallow breaths mingled as he continued his slow torment.   
You bucked your hips, impatient with his slow pace and teasing movements.  
He finally ran his finger over your bundle of nerves and you closed your eyes at the sudden spike of pleasure.   
Loki paused after a short while of rubbing you to give a few short taps to your swollen clit, amplifying the waves of bliss washing over you.   
Just when you were going to plead for him, Loki slid a finger into you. He thrust it in and out before adding another finger, pumping as you moaned.   
Soon you were burning with a need for Loki to be inside you, and you gasped, “Loki, please..”   
Loki removed his hand from your heat to pull down his bottoms, looking into your eyes to make sure you were ready.   
You placed a kiss on his lips in confirmation, and a moment after you felt Loki thrust up into you.   
Your breasts rubbed up against his chest as he pumped, the force of his thrusts moving your body up.   
You gripped his shoulders, feeling the taut muscles tensing every time he slammed into you, pulling out only to fill you completely once again.   
You loved being so intimately close to him, your bodies clinging to each other.   
Your gasps and his groans filled the air as he pumped in and out of you, a pressure and amazingly intense sensation building with every thrust. Your legs and heat tightened around him as you came closer to feeling that sweet release.   
The water lapped against your back as your bodies moved together, and the cool temperature of the water amplified the warmth of Loki as the waves of pleasure came one after another.   
You curled your fingers into his hair as you leaned forward and kisses Loki passionately, wanting to feel all of his body’s reactions as you knew he was close too.   
Loki’s grip dug into your flesh but you didn’t mind, savoring every moment of this intense intimacy.   
Loki’s next thrust was what sent you over the edge, your eyes closing as you whimpered into Loki’s lips. Loki kept pounding into you, that immense, white hot pleasure increasing even more as Loki filled you.   
Your whole body trembled as Loki slid in and out of you a few more times before succumbing to his sweet release. He pressed your bodies and lips together even tighter, everything building into this perfect crescendo that you were both experiencing together.  
When you’d both come down from your highs, you pulled your head away from Loki’s, panting and breathing heavily.   
Loki helped you off of him with shaking arms, and you both put your swim clothes back on in a daze. As soon as you’d tied your top back on, Loki pulled you close to him just to hold you.   
He was your anchor, keeping you steady as your legs wobbled from the pounding you’d just endured (and thoroughly enjoyed).   
He rested his forehead against yours, wrapping his arms around you in a gesture that made you feel safe and secure. Loki had a way of making you feel vulnerable yet protected.  
You moved your hands to his shoulders, rubbing circles into his skin with your thumbs.   
“That was amazing.” You whispered, your heart filled with love for the man standing in front of you.   
Loki’s eyes shined with adoration as he pulled his head back away from yours, catching your chin with a finger. He slowly lowered his lips to yours, pouring all of his love for you into the kiss.   
You could definitely go on like this forever.


End file.
